KND: Operation: COOKOUT
by CallMeButLove
Summary: Numbuh One and the rest of Sector V must do battle with their worst enemies right in Nigel's own back yard. Hopefully without destroying it completely. More inside. Please, please Read & Review I live for feedback!
1. Chapter 1

This one just came to me because so many people have back yard 'cook-outs' this weekend, at least here in the US. This one is set while they are still kids, so no _real_ romance here folks, sorry. I just can't go to bed without getting this chapter down. Oh, in case you haven't seen Operation Z.E.R.O. turn away now to avoid spoilers. This one should be short, no more than two or so chapters, so you won't have to wait as long for it as for my other story. :)

Without further ado, I give you my second KND piece...

Now loading:

Kids Next Door Mission

Operation: C.O.O.K.O.U.T.

Call

Operatives

Over

Kasually

Oust

Unwanted

Trespassers

Writing Operative: CallMeButLove

Nigel Uno, aka Numbuh One, Supreme Commander of Kids Next Door Sector V was frantically trying to evade detection by a rouge adult who was currently in pursuit of the ten-year old British boy. He just had to make it a few more feet to his room and he could activate the newly restored Escape Pod. He had tried to call for back-up on his wrist communicator, but the other adult in the household had managed to sabotage it with her infernal garden hose. Why they needed a perfect garden was beyond him, it's not like there was anything actually worth eating growing there. Nothing but terrifyingly fresh vegetables that the two adults could try and con him into consuming.

Ha! He thought, they don't know who they are dealing with. One of them may have been the illustrious Numbuh Zero once, but since he had made re-commissioning impossible by irreparably destroying the Re-commissioning Device, now he was as dangerous to handle as any other adult. He had just about made it to the door of his room, when his father stepped from out of thin air, or that's how it seemed, to materialize right in front of him barring his way of escape.

"I say Nigel, old bean. I wonder if you'd toddle on along to your uncle's house down the lane, and invite him to our annual summer cook-out?", he blinked down at his son with an oblivious smile.

"Our annual what? We've never had a 'cook-out' before dad! And I really don't want to invite who I think you are talking about anywhere, let alone here. He's evil and he - ", unfortunately for Numbuh One his father exercised his parental rights and cut off his small son's protestations mid-thought.

"None of that now, son. None of that. On your way now to Uncle Ben's house to tell him we'll be eating at five, but that he should come early. Your mother has all the proper cook-out snack foods that the paper recommends and we'll be able to enjoy the afternoon in the back yard. I even have some new Sousaphone music to listen to while we're at it", he stopped with a jolly smile and Numbuh One tried once more to convince his dad not to go though with this madness. It was very much as though Numbuh One had not spoken at all, because his father simply looked down at him and added.

"Oh and Nigel, be sure to tell Uncle Ben to bring your 'cousins' along so you can all play together. Won't that be fun, eh?", he turned and missed the roll of Numbuh One's eyes as he replied in a bitterly defeated tone.

"Yeah Dad, sure _lots_ of fun. Just _peachy_", he grumbled and then called after his father.

"Oh Dad, I'll just be a minute, I have to change my, my shirt – right. Wouldn't want to visit Uncle Ben in a dirty shirt now would I", he scrambled into his room, shut the door and activated the Escape Pod. He briefly thought of how silly it seemed to have to fly out of the escape route from his room, just to get into the tree-house that grew up through the middle of the house, but he also knew that if he went back downstairs to the entrance he'd never make it past his mother and father without being forced to go to the mansion right then and invite the Delightful Children from Down the Lane and their 'Father' over to his house for a back yard, suburban, cook-out dinner.

At least this way he could get into the tree-house undetected and send emergency calls to the rest of Sector V. He only hoped none of them were trapped by their parents on this long weekend. He would need all the help he could get to face having the five Delightfuls and Father in his back yard all afternoon. If they worked together they could find a way to get rid of the villain and his children, without Numbuh One's parents being any the wiser. Somehow.

Numbuhs Two through Five were all busy engaging in the last relaxing weekend before summer vacation, and fortunately for Numbuh One, none of them had been given any chores yet. They each quickly made their excuses to their parents and headed off in the direction of Nigel's house as soon as their communicator alerts went off. When they burst into the Briefing Room, they'd all expected to find Numbuh One behind his podium, ready to tell them what the latest mission was to be. Instead they entered to find him pacing absently around the room oblivious to their presence.

They all began firing questions at him with lightening speed, and after a minute they noticed that he had not replied. Numbuh Five took the chance and spoke to him herself while the others listened.

"Numbuh One? The emergency mission alert went off, and we're here. So what's up baby?", she stood with her usual poise looking down at him from under the famous red hat.

"I- well team I need you all to come with me on a very sensitive mission. I need you to be in my back yard at 1500 hours ready for anything. The DCFDTL and Father are expected to be there so be prepared to have a real challenge on your hands. Ehm, in case you didn't already know, um, well you will all remember when I discovered my dad's previous identity as Numbuh Zero right?", they nodded not sure where he was going with this.

"Well I found out something else too. My dad's brother Benedict betrayed him back then, and he has since become the worst enemy the KND have had to face. He's evil, he's – he's FATHER", Numbuh One stopped and lowered his eyes afraid that his team would be disappointed in him for having such a close relationship to their worst enemy.

"Aw don't worry Numbuh One, we understand, don't we guys?. Ya can't help what the adults in your family do. We'll give those delightful brats and their _Father_ a good butt-kickin' and then we'll come back here to the tree-house and hang out OK?", Numbuh Four was always ready for a fight, and this was no exception.

"Yeah, Numbuh One your uncle being evil isn't your fault just like it isn't Numbuh 86's fault that her dad's a villain", Numbuh Two added trying to be cheerful.

"Thanks guys. Now I need you to organize mission prep Numbuh Five, because I have to go down the lane and invite them. Kids Next Door – initiate Operation C.O.O.K.O.U.T.", he turned to look at them with a smile over his shoulder as he engaged his rocket boots and flew off down the lane.

He knew he had to be ready for anything on approach to the mansion, because he wasn't sure that there wouldn't be a trap waiting for him from the DCFDTL. There was an eerie silence surrounding the house which made him nervous. He crept stealthily toward the door and was just about to ring the bell, S.P.A.N.K.L.E.R. drawn at the ready, when the door opened and he found himself face to face with his arch enemy. Only he wasn't in his usual black silhouette suit this time and Numbuh one found him a lot less intimidating that way. The bow tie and suspenders outfit he had on now, was not threatening at all, and in fact he looked as harmless as any other big, clueless adult on the street.

Father looked down at the boy standing on his doorstep and sneered, sniveling distaste evident in his voice.

"Well, well if it isn't my nephew, Nigel Uno. What are you doing here anyway? I already told your father we'd be at his little barbeque so what did you do come to spy on us?"

"Uh actually no. My dad sent me to invite you and the children to the cookout. He didn't say that he'd be calling you about it. Well, then, I guess you're on your way so I'll be on mine", he answered with a somewhat nervous laugh.

As Numbuh One stepped quickly back down the path away from the door, he heard Father's voice from behind him, sounding evil again.

"Don't worry Numbuh One. My Delightful Children and I fully intend to make this little gathering very, VERY, memorable", with that he laughed maniacally until Numbuh One was to far away to hear him any longer

TRANSMISSION INTERRUPTED...


	2. Chapter 2

CONTINUING TRANSMISSSION:

The guests had all arrived at the Uno home for the cook-out. Nigel had convinced his mother to let his friends stay with some story about how much they all love burgers, and that they'd be super disappointed not to have any. So now the members of Sector V stood in Numbuh One's back yard silently facing off against the DCFDTL. They stared each other down while the Uno brothers rambled on about the newspaper's latest article on charcoal grills and how to use them. Suddenly Benedict had had enough of Monty's bumbling and shoving him aside, he declared.

"There! That's how you FIRE up a grill!", he grinned cruelly at the results of his outburst. The look of shock on the faces of his stupid brother and the rest of them was priceless. The black soot all over Monty's face and shirt-front along with the singed remnants of hair left on his head almost made him look pitiful – Almost. If Ben had a sympathetic bone left in his body.

Monty himself didn't quite register the threat or the insult in his brother's tone. He simply wandered over to the sideboard and picking up a platter began to arrange the meat on the grill's rack to cook. At the request of Number's Two and Four he put slices of Cheddar and Swiss cheese on two of them. The kids of course were not at all surprised at Father's behavior, being used to him and they just watched calmly as the two adults continued to spar about the right methods of preparing the meat.

Nigel's mother had been lining plates and trays of chips, and salads and other complimentary dishes up on the sideboard and she hummed softly to herself as she did so, completely oblivious to the tension between the group of children standing a few feet away, with polar differences separating them.

"Alright Delightful Brats, what are you and you 'father' up to this time?", Nigel challenged.

"Us? Up to something? Oh no, Kids Next Done-for. We aren't up to anything at all. We just came to watch the fun while our robot serves you your utter destruction instead of a burger!", they replied with their usual monotonous tone followed by evil laughter.

At the word 'burger' David had pulled a remote control from behind them and pressed it's green button. When he did so a towering mechanical man stomped into the yard crushing and obliterating anything in his path. The robot had a chef's hat on it's head and an apron with the letters K.N.D. In a slashed red circle. His hands were filled with cooking utensil weapons and he seemed already to have spotted and locked onto Sector V, his flashing light bulb eyes going from yellow to red when he sighted them. Nigel responded quickly and shouted to his team.

"Kids Next Door, battle stations!"

Each of the five operatives sprang into action and using their various weapons managed to deflect the robot's laser blasts and spatula shaped assault. The DCFDTL pressed an orange button and the robot's weapons changed suddenly. Now instead of a laser and a giant spatula he wielded a massive meat tenderizing mallet and in the other hand a huge carving fork. Numbuh One watched in horror as the robot's mallet came crashing down on Number Three. Before he could warn her, the robot smashed the lawn furniture she was using for cover and the impact sent her flying. Numbuh Four dashed off after her to make sure she was alright and he yelled a snarling threat at the DCFDTL and their robot.

Numbuh Five chose this moment of distraction to pounce on the DCFDTL and try to get the controller out of their collective grasp. She leaped into the air and doing a complicated flip-kick maneuver, she did manage to knock the remote out of David's hand. However Lenny recovered quickly from the surprise and grabbed her ankle mid flight throwing her to the ground. The remote landed just out of her reach, and looking up in dismay, she saw that the robot had now cornered Numbuhs One and Two who were trying valiantly to stop it's advance toward the house and Nigel's unsuspecting parents.

Numbuh Three had been thrown up against the stucco wall of the house when the robot tried to crush her and she was winded and dizzy but remarkably uninjured. Once Numbuh Four was certain of that, he decided to attack the robot again and took off toward it from behind. Numbuh Three could see that he'd need back up and she followed quickly behind him shaking off the lingering dizziness she felt. Numbuh Five had recovered from her meeting with the turf as well and she had been closing in on the robot too, flanking Number Two and Numbuh who continued to fire at it with their weapons.

Amazingly, in spite of the sparks and parts flying from the thing as they hit it, the robot continued to advance on the house and had now raised both it's metal arms over it's head. Gizmos of all kinds whirred and buzzed as the two arms merged into one gargantuan battering ram/club that would surely demolish the Uno home, the tree-house above, and all the people near by if it made contact. Suddenly five voices rose about the din, and in turn shouted springing into coordinated action as they did.

"Five!"

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

Each teammate had in turn managed to pass the recovered remote to the others until when it reached Nigel, he pressed the red button on it and as if to punctuate his number the robot froze, the light bulb eyes dimmed and went out and the whole thing shot up into the air like a roman candle and exploded. Cheers echoed as the neighbors looked up to see the blast thinking it was a fireworks display.

The DCFDTL hung their heads in defeat and skulked off through the hole in the fence headed back to the mansion. They were of course never interested in the meal now being served behind Sector V at the Uno Family's picnic table. Wally yelled after them, just as Nigel's mother called to the kids to come and eat.

"Remember this you delightful creeps, no one comes between the Kids Next Door and a cheeseburger!"

"Yeah, you _cheddar_ try harder to beat us next time!", Hoagie added with a laugh. Abby took after him swinging her hat and mumbling something about beating those corny lines out of him.

The five friends made their way back to the house just in time to see Father slip out the gate and slink off after his 'children'. Nigel watched him go with satisfaction, glad that his parents seemed unfazed by the events of the battle. They all took their seats around the table and dug hungrily into their big, juicy, 'summer has officially started' burgers and of course no meal for Sector V would be complete without lot and lots of nachos.

END TRANSMISSION


End file.
